As Thick as Thieves
by ThatAwkwardCrazyAuthor
Summary: When Lucy Castellan was thrown out of Olympus, she landed in the place that seemed to be a literal god magnet. New Mexico. When she met Jane, she seemed pretty ordinary, so she tried to blend in. Key word is tried. Because some stupid Norse god had to get himself banished, his stupid friends had to follow him, and his stupid brother had to bring attention to them all. Fem!Luke
1. Chapter 1

"Lucy Andromeda Castellan, you have charged with the offences of: manslaughter, treachery and the destruction of Olympus and New York. Do you plead guilty?" Lucy swallowed as the gods turned on her, glaring at her as if it would bring their lost children back. Well, she was truly sorry, but it didn't work that way. Standing at their (rather large) feet were their prized 'Heroes of Olympus', Percy, Annabeth and Grover. While their parents were shooting daggers at her, they looked on with pity. She wasn't sure which was worse. Lucy licked her lips and attempted to slow her breathing. She had never thought it would come to this. Never thought she would be responsible for starting a war. Never thought she would have to kill her own brothers and sisters, friends and enemies. What she did went against everything she had ever been taught. But in reality, she was just another victim. Why couldn't they _see _that? Kronos had lied to her, filled her head with half truths and thoughts that weren't fully hers. When she expressed interest in helping him, he latched on like a leech and never let go. That was when the Lucy Castellan that Percy met started to bleed through. Before long, she couldn't control herself, her own body turned traitor against her. To tell the truth, she wasn't sure what the gods would do to her. They couldn't be worse than Kronos though...right? She had to make a decision, and soon. The gods weren't very patient creatures. If she pleaded innocent...would they let her go? Would the trial continue? But what about those that died because of her? Beckendorf, Selena, Ethan...countless others. What would happen to them? She had...oh gods. She had killed Ethan. But if it was him then she technically didn't...but what if he came back? What if he reappeared one day, and she couldn't do anything about it.

"My lord Zeus... I plead guilty." Gasps rang out through the auditorium, her father pleading with her silently, imploring why she would do this to herself with his eyes. The King of the Gods gave her no clue as to what would happen to her, face as stormy as the skies he commanded.

"Wait!" Lucy's eyes widened as the last person she thought would ever stick up for her did. Percy Jackson seemed to have a death wish, standing up against the gods twice in one day.

"She fought off Kronos, showed us her-his weak spot. She should be rewarded, not killed!" Yep. Definitely a death wish.

"You dare defy me!" Zeus roared at the poor demigod. "Out of the way boy, or it will be you in her place."

Percy scoffed. "What would that make you? I saved Olympus, and you're going to use me as a- what did you say Lucy? A stepping stone. Kronos was using her as a _stepping stone _to get what he wanted. If you do that to me that makes you no better than your father." Most of the other gods were muttering in agreement. Their King nodded with a bitter expression on his face.

"Very well. What would you have me do then? Just let her go?"

"No. I would like you to exile her. Stop her from ever being able to contact any god or demigod."

"Would this even work? She did kill several demigods, and indirectly caused the demise of many more."Athena questioned the boy.

"I'm certain."

"Very well."

"Can...can I at least say goodbye?" her father seemed to be trying to fix things with her. Fat chance that was going to work. Yet the king of the gods nodded at him and flashed out of the room to give them some privacy. The others followed his example, until it was just them and the demigods left.

"I want you to know that I never wanted to leave either of you." Lucy snorted. "Zeus made me leave, but he couldn't stop me from visiting."

"Then why didn't I ever see you before that night?"

"My timing was off, and there was always less of a chance of me getting caught. But I did look after you. _Both _of you. Where do you think your mother got the money to pay for her medication? Or the rent? Or school?"

"You left a child with a mother who had fits so bad she used to hide in cupboards, a child who was terrified of the only family she had ever had."

"Zeus-"  
"It always comes back to _Zeus,_ doesn't it? He left his daughter to _die-_"

"He saved her!"

"He _abandoned her._ She was the single most selfless person I had ever met, and he didn't even bother trying to help her."

"Please." His voice cracked. The strength just seemed to leave him. "Please stop. I don't want to fight you. I don't want to remember you because of this fight." That was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"I don't want to go." She began to sob quietly. Warm, comforting arms encased her. Funny, it really did feel...fatherly. She cried for what felt for hours, just letting all the suppressed emotions out. And he stood there and kept hugging her. When she had stopped, when she could cry no more, he handed her a package. She unwrapped it carefully, fully expecting snakes or something deadly to jump out and try to eat her. What she found was completely unexpected. Eight throwing knives, a sword, and a bag.

"Hecate seems to like you. They're all enchanted. They'll return to you no matter what. Kinda like his pen thing." he nodded towards Percy.

"Thank you." It was the first time in years she had truly meant what she had said. "Thank you, but why give them to me? I'm a lost cause, about to be banished."

"You made the others notice the minor gods. She must really like you, because she's giving you this too." He gestured towards the bag. She opened it and found a purple, pulsing crystal at the bottom.

"What is it?"

"Magic."

"I know that it's magic, but what does it do?"

"No, it _is _magic. It holds it, and she wants you to have it." Lucy openly gaped at him.

"No."

"Yes. She said it was a gift from them all."

"Why does she want me to have it?"

"This exile...it lasts forever. You'll be immortal in the worst way. You'll never be able to enter the underworld, and never age. You'll be stuck."

"If I get a stupid hairdo, will it grow out?" Hermes laughed, glad she could break the ice in the most dire of situations.

"Yes."

Her bottom lip began to tremble. She ran forward and enveloped him in a hug again.

"I'm sorry about what I said about you."

Just like that, she was gone. Lucy walked over to her fellow demigods.

"Lucy."

"Percy." There was an awkward pause for a while.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For the unclaimed demigods. I heard what you did and...I want to say thanks."

"I would have done it anyway."

"I don't doubt it." She smiled at him, and he returned it hesitantly. "I'm ready."

The gods began to flash back in.

"Lucy Castellan, you-"

"Can you please skip that part? I want to get it over and done with."

Zeus nodded.

"You are banished in the name of the gods, never to return to their world. You are exiled in the name of the demigods, never to enter their camp again. I, Zeus, king of the gods, cast you out!" there was a mighty rumble of thunder...and then nothing.

* * *

When Lucy came to, she was in some sort of desert. With a pounding headache. And no idea where she was. Thanks Zeus. At least she still had her stuff. Standing up and turning slowly, a black smudge in the distance caught her attention. With nothing else to go on, she began to head towards it.

Several hours later, she found herself in 'Puente Antiguo; home of the Vikings' as the sign proudly announced. She just about collapsed in relief, her bag full of armour (it was hot and heavy, and she had the bag for a reason) clanging loudly.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" a pretty brunette lady said as she ran up to her.

"Yeah," Lucy replied. "I'm fine."

"Well, you don't look fine." The girl decided. "I'm Jane, Jane Foster."

"Lucy Castellan." Lucy reached over and shook the hand offered to her.

"Would you like anything?" Jane asked as she set her bag down on the floor of the small mobile home.

"A drink would be nice. Thanks!" she said as an afterthought.

"So, where're you coming from?" Jane called from the even smaller kitchen

"Nowhere in particular. I just need a place to stay for a while."

"You're not on the run, are you?" Jane asked jokingly. When Lucy didn't answer, she turned and asked confusedly. "Are you?"

"Nah. I was disowned." Lying came naturally to her, what with her heritage.

"Seriously? For what"

"Apparently I was too disobedient," Lucy improvised, "they said if I wanted to run around getting into fights, I could go somewhere else and do it."

"Where are you from?"

"New York." Jane whistled

"You're a long way from home."

"Yeah." They lapsed into a comfortable silence for a while.

"You know, I'm kinda busy around the lab...and I could do with an extra pair of hands sometimes. So I was wonderingifyouwantedtostayandhelp?" she blurted out.

"Jane," Lucy began, "I'd love to!" she was hardly going to get a better offer in a small town like this, so who was she to disagree?

"Really? You mean it?"

"Of course! I need a job anyway."

And that was how their friendship started.

* * *

**DONT MURDER ME! I know I adopted this ages ago, but I had exams last week and I had rehearsals for a showcase (second show tonight; we're doing parts of Oliver, Annie, Tangled-I'm Rapunzel-,Frozen and Matilda), so I was really busy. sorry if tonnes of people are OOC, I haven't read the books in ages. I'm hoping to incorporate Thor and have her recruited into SHIELD when Eric was. thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Sorry about this. I've been busy (not really. Mum forced me outside) so I couldn't really write that much. But! I could do a youtube channel where I read my fics. it might help give inspiration to me, which I tend to lack over summer (anyone else feel like their brain becomes a pile of melted goo? Or is it just me?). But! I was doing some research on Hermes and guess what his colours are. Green and Gold. I kid you not. but, anywho, on with the chapter!**

* * *

It had been two years since she had turned up in the middle of the desert. 765 days since she had been banished. She had been settling into her human life pretty well, and there were next to no monster attacks. She had a part time job at the local diner, and a place to crash thanks to Jane. Then he came. They were investigating atmospheric anomalies, aurora borealis thousands of miles from home. They were on their eighteenth, and Jane had called in an old family friend to help them. Erik Selvig was not what she expected. She had been expecting an old, crotchety mad scientist (Jane said she and Darcy had been watching too many movies). He _was _old, but not that bad. Mid fifties, maybe. Slightly pessimistic and rather portly, to be honest though. He was a pretty good scientist though. Lucy shifted awkwardly, camera in hand. That's what she was, camera girl. Darcy had a less boring job than she did, and she was driving! She was left to hang out of the window, ignoring the glass that pressed painfully against her stomach.

Jane clambered past her, Erik behind her with an expensive looking piece of equipment in hand. She opened the window on the roof (since when did they have one of those?) and attached the circle science thing to the top of the car. Lucy twisted on her back to look up at them. Jane was smiling apprehensively, looking up into the heavens. She may have hated the god who controlled them, but Lucy couldn't deny that skies were lovely.

"Wait for it." Jane wasn't smiling anymore. The moment had obviously passed, with nothing to show for it.

"Can I turn on the radio?" the youngest member of their little team asked.

"No." Snapped Jane, who was getting more bewildered by the second.

"Jane...I can't keep doing this." Jane shook her head and ducked into the car again.

"The last seventeen occurrences have been predictable to the _second_."

"Jane, you're an astrophysicist, not some storm chaser."

"_I'm telling you,_ there's a connection between these atmospheric disturbances and my research. Erik, I-I wouldn't have asked you to fly out here if I wasn't absolutely sure." But that didn't hold her attention for long. A sort of glowing web had started to shimmer into existence, right where the anomaly was meant to show up. Darcy seemed to have noticed the same thing, and voiced her discoveries.

"Jane? I think you'll want to see this." Jane looked around Lucy (a hard feat, as she was taking up most of the window space) and did an almost comical double take.

"What is that?" neither of them had ever seen anything like it before. It was almost certainly godly influence. That or magic. Seeing as the crystal was humming against her skin, it was probably a mixture of both.

"I thought you said it was a subtle aurora!"

"It was." Lucy muttered.

"Go!" Jane yelled to Darcy, who literally slammed her foot down on the accelerator. She yelped as the sudden increase in speed nearly caused her to fall out of the car. She shook her head as the images blurred. Pulling back inside, Lucy called to their (rather bad) driver

"Get closer!" Darcy snorted.

"Right, good one."

"Go!" Jane backed her up.

The net had formed a funnel cloud, and was getting closer to touchdown until-FWOM! The shockwave nearly sent her flying again. The car began to swerve. Lucy couldn't hear the reason, ears still ringing from the sonic boom it had produced.

"-for six college credits!" her hearing began to trickle back, but everything seemed muffled at best. She began to capture the storm again and then, out of the blue, some guy slammed into the window beside her. Weblike cracks appeared where he had hit (how strong was this guy?), his hands slowing the cars momentum, bouncing him off it at the same time. Everyone froze for a moment, glancing around, afraid to do so much as move. Then that moment ended and it was a mad scramble to get out and try to get to the (possibly injured) man.

"I think that was legally your fault!"

"Get the first aid kit!" everything sounded like it was underwater still, but it was getting better.

"Do me a favour and don't be dead. Please!"

Lucy walked around a bit, looking for where he could have appeared from. There was no tent, no ditch in the ground where he could have been sleeping. Nothing. Of course, the storm could have blown it away, but the eye was right where he was. It was as if...no. It was as if he was carried by the storm, from wherever to them. But that was impossible. The air pressure should have killed him. Plus, it came from nowhere. He would have had to have been at cloud level, and no normal human could possibly survive that. With a gasp, he started to move. He rolled over slightly and she could see what Darcy was staring at. The guy was pretty good looking, but there seemed to be some sort of authority rolling off him, dazed as he was. It was like he was used to commanding people, and getting what he wanted. Plus, there was something...magical left over. Almost like residue. The twister that brought him down must have been influenced by magic or created by it.

"Whoa. Does he need CPR? Cos I totally know CPR." Darcy really needed to work on that brain-mouth filter. She just tended to blurt things out, completely ignoring the consequences. That habit had almost started several bar fights, and had succeeded other times when they weren't there to stop her from doing anything too stupid. The poor man began to groan and moved onto his back.

"Where did he come from?" Lucy asked her friends, looking to them for answers. Erik shrugged, Jane looked as confused as she did, and Darcy continued to stare at the guy. He staggered drunkenly to his feet, grunting at the exertion and the headache her must have been feeling (moving via magic was extremely taxing. The first times she had tried it, she had ended up vomiting over the floor-and she had only moved from one end of the lab to the other!).

"Hammer? HAMMER?" he started calling into the desert. He had a British accent, which was strange as the nearest airport was in Las Cruces, miles away.

"Yeah, we can tell you're hammered. It's pretty obvious." Darcy again. She really needed to stop doing that.

Jane noticed something she was standing on. It was a circle filled with runes and symbols she couldn't even begin to decipher.

"Oh my god...Erik look at this! We have to move quickly before this all changes." She thrust her hand towards Lucy, asking for the camera wordlessly. She sighed but handed it over, and she started taking pictures instantly.

"Jane, we have to take him to the hospital." Erik cut in, noticing the guy's confusion was giving way to anger.

"Father!" he yelled towards the sky

"He's fine, look at him!" Jane brushed it off.

"Heimdall! I know you can hear me, open the Bifrost!" Lucy was seriously beginning to doubt his sanity.

"Hospital. You go, I'll stay."

"You," he pointed at her. "What realm is this? Alfheim? Nornheim?" his voice grew in volume until at the end of his sentence. Lucy began discreetly checking for bottles of beer as his rant continued. He could have been a roman demigod drunk off his ass or something, as she didn't recognise any of the locations he was talking about.

"New Mexico." Darcy pulled out a-where did she get a taser? The man sneered at her.

"You dare threaten me, Thor, with so puny a weapon?" he collapsed bonelessly when she fired it at him. Not so puny after all.

"Darcy!" Lucy exclaimed.

"What? He was freaking me out!"

After five minutes of struggling, Erik and Lucy had managed to drag 'Thor' into the car. Who knew people could weigh so much?

"Next time you tase someone, make sure he's in the car, ok?"

"Jane! C'mon!" after pulling her from the circle, they began to make their way to the hospital. If any of them had been looking outside, they would have noticed the bolt of light that landed about half a mile from where they had found Thor.

* * *

**So...not sure if I got the places right, cos I'm lousy with stuff like that. But if anyone wants to do some cover art, please send it to my tumblr. My username is TheMentalMovieLover, if you need it. **


End file.
